Opposites Attract
by Trinity Weaver
Summary: Warning! SLASH, but not any graphic stuff...just so you know...Harry feels something strange toward someone he would never image even liking!
1. Newfound Feelings

Chapter 1: Newfound Feelings   
  
It was a cool August morning and Harry awoke two hours early. This was mainly due to the fact that he'd been anxious about that day for a long time now. In a single day, he would be back on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, something felt different this time around. He felt like something was going to happen. Something that would very well change his life. He had no idea of what this could be though. He knew he would be graduating from Hogwarts at the end of the last term, and finally be able to use magic as he pleased outside of school.   
He sat in his bed, blankets still covering him, thinking.   
  
A few hours later, he got up to the sounds of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen downstairs. As he walked out of his room, he heard a loud snore, telling him that Dudley had not woken up yet. He walked down the stairs, and Uncle Vernon snapped around as soon as Harry stepped on the creaky last step, probably thinking that Harry was Dudley. He grunted and then turned his head away again, disappointed. Harry was used to this treatment, but this year would be the last year he would have to live with the Dursley's.   
"Last year!" Harry sighed heavily as he headed for the kitchen.  
"What, boy?" Uncle Vernon spat.   
Harry ignored this and walked right into the kitchen, and again was mistaken for Dudley, although Harry couldn't possible see the resemblance.  
"Duddykins! My b...oh...you!" She said, and went back to cooking breakfast.   
She served Harry a half-cooked egg and cold toast.  
Then Harry heard booming coming from inside the living room. Dudley was up.   
He ran into the kitchen and not even hugging Aunt Petunia, just took his pre-prepared and fully cooked eggs and toast. His plate was enormous. Harry sleepily stabbed at his egg.   
He got up from the table and walked outside, leaving the eggs untouched, but not for long. Dudley, seeing that Harry was out of viewing range, tipped the contents of Harry's plate onto his own and ate them greedily.   
  
Harry had fallen asleep on a bench outside, and was woken by the roar of something huge. Harry, rubbing his eyes frantically, realized it wasn't a roar when he saw what it was coming from.   
"Hullo, Sirius." Harry said happily as the huge black dog transformed back into his godfather.   
"Harry! Nice to see you again!" Sirius said, hugging his godson as if he had just met him for the first time.   
"Um, Sirius, you saw me two days ago." Harry said, laughing.   
"I know!" Sirius said. Apparently, this didn't matter to him.   
Sirius' name had be cleared the previous year due to the fact that Peter Pettigrew's secret, that he was living, was out and widely spread over the world.  
Harry could finally go and live with him, but he needed to stay on Privet Drive until his graduation to be under the protection of Arabella Figg, a witch who was protecting Harry ever since he was born, even if he didn't know it for a long time.   
He thought about telling Sirius about his feelings about the coming year, but thought it best to wait a while.   
  
Sirius and Harry talked out on the front lawn of number four Privet Drive until they heard a faint popping sound and was face-to-face with none other then Fred and George Weasley. They had graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years previous to that, but were still seen by Harry frequently, due to the fact that they owned a joke shop in Hogsmeade.   
"Hello Harry. Sirius." Said George.  
"Shall we?"   
"Shall we what?" Harry said, not knowing what they could mean. Surely they didn't want him to apparate. He couldn't yet, at least he couldn't legally, and he might end up on the other side of the world even if he tried.   
"Are you a wizard or not?" Fred said, winking at Harry.  
"Come on! Apparate! You're taking the classes!" Sirius said.  
"If we apparate with you, they can't track it!" Fred said.   
"I might end up in California or Alaska!" Harry said, although he knew that probably wouldn't happen, since he was the best apparator in the class next to Hermione.   
"Ok, but you have to promise to come and find me if I get lost!" Harry said.   
"Fine!" Sirius, Fred, and George said simultaneously.  
Harry shut his eyes hard and concentrated on nothing else but the Burrow.   
There was a pop, a whooshing feeling, and he opened his eyes to see himself standing right in front of the large house that he knew was the Burrow.   
"Phew!" He let out a sigh of relief right before he found himself being squeezed by Mrs. Weasley. She had loved Harry like a son; that was no secret. Sometimes she gave Harry better treatment than her own sons would get.   
"I missed you Harry, dear!" She squealed, hugging him tighter, if possible.   
Then Ron came running out of the front door towards Harry, but didn't hug him. Thank goodness, Harry thought, as he walked up to Ron's room while Sirius and Mrs. Weasley talked. She loved Sirius now, too. Ever since he was proven innocent and had his name cleared, she treated him like a brother.   
"Sirius!" Harry yelled down the stairs to him.   
"I left my stuff at the Dursley's and..." Harry stopped when he heard a loud bang, which told him that his things had just arrived.  
"Thanks!" He said, shutting Ron's door.   
  
They heard giggling later as they descended the stairs for dinner.  
"Ginny and Hermione!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. The two girls were almost completely inseparable. They were the absolute best of friends.   
The Weasley's were a bit richer ever since Fred and George opened their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
The house had a respectable amount of new furniture and was a lot more tidy.   
At the dinner table, Sirius was already seated, waiting for the food. Fred and George were seated to his right, and Arthur Weasley, who Harry hadn't seen yet, was to their right.   
"Harry! How are you?" Mr. Weasley said, holding out a hand to him.   
"Fine! You?" Harry said, politely.   
"Fine! Fine! Sit!" He said, pointing to the two vacant seats next to him.   
They had just sat down when they heard more frantic giggling and two pairs of feet running happily down the stairs.  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled and ran to hug him.   
"Ron, why didn't you tell me that Harry had arrived?" Hermione said sternly to Ron. Harry had his reasons to think the two were developing feelings for each other since the fourth year. Hermione constantly bugged him and pushed him around, and Ron retaliated, but both seemed to enjoy each other's teasing.   
"Dunno...I forgot I guess." Ron said casually, as his mother placed a few bowls full of food on the table.  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and sat down.   
  
At the end of dinner, Hermione and Ginny had once again gone up to Ginny's room and locked the door. The giggles just wouldn't stop. Harry's guess was that they were talking about him and Ron. Everyone knew how Ginny felt about Harry, but no matter how much she liked him, Harry didn't feel the same for her. He liked her as a best friend and all, but it seemed that his heart wanted someone else, though Harry couldn't begin to guess who.   
Harry slept in Ron's room, but was up for a long time, looking at Fred and George's new products.   
Harry had a hard night. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was having. He knew it now: something was going to happen that would ultimately change his life.   
This was driving him crazy. He knew what he had to do.   
"Sirius?" Harry whispered as he gently poked Sirius awake.   
"What?" Sirius grumbled, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.   
"I...I have something I need to talk to you about..." Harry said, sitting.   
Harry told him all about his feelings and Sirius looked more than pleased, as if he had the exact solution.  
"Seems to me, Harry, that your subconscious knows, or more like feels something that you don't seem to know." Sirius said with a wide, ear-to-ear grin.   
"What, Sirius? What? It's driving me crazy!" Harry said, frustrated.   
"I think," Sirius said, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "that's something you need to find in yourself."  
"Sometimes I think your psychic!" Harry said.  
"Maybe I am!" Sirius said, winking.   
  
The next morning, of course, was September the first, the first day of term at Hogwarts.   
After biding her children, Harry, and Hermione goodbye, Mrs. Weasley apparated and left everyone to Sirius.   
"Now...find a compartment!" He said as the kids, who were hardly kids anymore, got on the train.  
"I'll be up front!"   
It seemed like two seconds went past since they woke up; that was how fast everyone was going. All of them were so eager to get to Hogwarts, for, most of them, were going to be graduating that year. Harry would miss it all, though. The common room, the dormitories, the Great Hall and the feasts there, the classes, the teachers (except Snape), and most of all, Dumbledore.  
They were all so happy, sitting there in the compartment, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that the old witch had given them for free, as it was their last year.  
Just when everyone thought it couldn't get better than it was now, it got as bad as it could go.   
Who should walk into their fun and ruin it but Draco Malfoy and, of course, Crabbe and Goyle.   
"And you're here because...?" Ron said, looking angrier every second.   
"Shut up, Weasley! Thought we'd join in on the fun!" Malfoy drawled, as usual.   
The whole group looked as if someone punched every single one of them in the stomach.   
"You though I was serious?" Draco said, giving a short, shallow laugh.   
"You better knock some sense into them, Potter." He said, shutting the door behind him.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron yelled to the door as if Malfoy was still there.   
"If I didn't know any better," Hermione started, "I would say that that little git just complimented you!"   
Did he? Had Malfoy just complemented him? Him? Harry Potter?   
For once, for one rare moment, he didn't feel angry at Draco.   
No, not Draco, Harry cursed himself for thinking of him as Draco instead of Malfoy. 


	2. Denial

Chapter 2: Denial   
  
The feast could not have been better. Even Dumbledore came down from his table to greet Harry and congratulate him on his last year at Hogwarts.   
"I'm gonna really miss everyone here." Harry said sadly as he took another chicken leg.   
"Harry, I know you will see everyone here again." Dumbledore said, comforting him.  
"Some more than others, eh?" Dumbledore said, winking and walking away.  
Harry had the strange feeling that everyone knew something that he obviously didn't.   
First Sirius, then Dumbledore. He needed to tell someone that he knew would be just as clueless as him.  
"Ron! I need to talk to you!" Harry said later that night, dragging Ron up to their dorm while everyone was still in the common room.  
They sat down on Harry's four poster and talked about how Harry thought that something was going to happen soon.   
"You know what?" Ron said, looking at Harry with interest.   
"I think you've finally snapped!" He said, laughing.   
"Maybe, but still...I just have that feeling, that's all." Harry said.   
"Cheer up! It's our last year!" Ron said, walking over to the door and waving a hand, motioning for Harry to follow.   
"Come on!" Ron said, and Harry got up and they went down to the common room, the thoughts still on his mind.   
  
The next day didn't start out as they expected.  
"Potions FIRST?" Ron yelled, making his schedule drop right into his cereal.   
"I can't take this! This is an outrage!"   
"What? That you've finally realized you'd make a better cardboard box than a wizard?" Drawled Malfoy, coming over and sitting in the chair next to Harry.  
"Shut up, Malfoy! You know as well as I do that I wouldn't dare be anything you are!" Said Ron in his feeble attempt of a good comeback.   
It took a second, but Malfoy finally worked out what Ron meant.   
"Are you implying," He said, taking Ron by the collar, "that I am a cardboard box?"   
"Get off of him right now!" Harry yelled. Malfoy backed off, probably figuring that Harry was better competition than Ron.   
"Ok, you had your fun! Now leave!" Harry said, pointing at the door.   
"What if I want to stay a while?" Malfoy said smirking.   
He walked within inches of Harry, and was in a position that he could just punch Harry in the stomach without anyone noticing.   
"You heard me, Draco!" Harry yelled, but clasped both hands to his mouth.  
Heads turned so suddenly to look at them.  
"What did you call me?" Malfoy said subtly.  
"What's your name then? I thought it was Draco!" Harry said, trying to cover it up.   
"But I thought you only knew me as Malfoy! Maybe you had to say Draco. You know you love my name!"   
Harry blushed as everyone laughed and started yelling things like "EWWW!" and "That's just not right!" and of course, from Ron, "Slug him!"  
Malfoy smirked one last smirk and walked away.   
That didn't stop the whole hall from staring at him. Harry hadn't called Malfoy Draco in his entire life. Harry had no clue why he suddenly started calling him that now, but it really bothered him. He needed to talk to Sirius about it...he was the only one who took him completely serious. Only one thing bothered Harry, only one single thought came to mind. Maybe, just maybe, he was...maybe he really truly...  
"NO!" Harry screamed loudly, abolishing the thought.   
The whole of the Great Hall just started more as he walked out of the room and down to where Sirius stayed. He didn't care about missing potions at all, even the harsh treatment he knew that Snape would give him.   
  
He knocked on the door.   
"Who's there?" Sirius asked.  
"Harry!" Harry yelled through the door. The door then flew open immediately, Sirius holding his wand up.   
"Sit down, Harry."   
Harry had no idea whatsoever how to tell Sirius, but he had to.  
"Sirius, something is going on...it's driving me crazy! It's even making me be nice to my worst enemy!" Harry said quickly in one breath.   
Sirius smiled.   
"Oh? What do you mean? What did you do to Draco?" He asked.   
"Well, I called him Draco!" Harry yelled, acting like this was the worst sin ever.  
"That's his name, isn't it?" Sirius asked, still smiling.   
"Well, yeah, but I never call him that!" Harry said, outraged.   
"Seems to me that you're actually starting to grow up!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"You don't have a clue to what I'm saying, do you?"   
"No!" Harry said, truthfully.   
Sirius looked intently at Harry for a minute, then pointed at the door.   
"You better go now, Harry...Snape will have your head for this!" Sirius said.   
Harry nodded in agreement, left the room, and headed to the potions dungeon.   
When he got there, he would have never expected anything that came next.   
He walked slowly into the room, hoping to be quiet enough so that Snape wouldn't hear him. He was wrong.  
Through gritted teeth, Snape said slowly, "Sit!" and he obeyed immediately and waited for his punishment. It never came.   
"Now can anyone tell me, no not you, Granger! Can anyone else..." Snape started, but was interrupted by Harry's hand that shot into the air.  
"What is it, Potter?" He said.   
"Ummm...sir...I was late, and I didn't get detention?" Harry had no clue why he had the nerve to ask that, but still, he waited with bated breath for the response.   
"Do you want punishment?" Snape said.   
"No!" Harry said quickly.  
"Then I suggest," Snape said, raising his voice slightly, "that you be quiet and accept my gift to you...although I have no idea why he would care about you."  
Who, Harry thought. As his bright green eyes searched the room, they met briefly with his rival's, who seemed unusual.   
He smiled at Harry and winked.  
Harry blinked, rubbed his eyes furiously, and when his eyes returned to Malfoy, he was staring at Snape. Harry was probably just imagining things.   
"Why would I imagine something like that?" He said out loud on his way out of the dungeon with Ron and Hermione after class.   
"What?" Rom and Hermione said at the same time.  
"Nothing..." Harry said, deciding that it was best not to tell them about what he felt. 


	3. Dream Away

Harry couldn't understand it. Why in the world was he feeling like this? He decided to go to Dumbledore for some suggestions later that evening, after everyone returned to the common room.   
Harry, fortunately, met up with Dumbledore on his way to his office.   
"Professor!" Harry yelled, and Dumbledore turned and smiled.  
"Well, hello, Harry!" He said kindly.   
"Ummm...Professor...I need to talk!" Harry said, and Dumbledore motioned toward his office. Harry got the hint and followed him to the office.  
Harry remembered this office all too well...he'd been in it many times before. He went over to Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, and stroked his back softly.   
He had obviously just burst into flames shortly before they arrived, because he was very tiny and looked like a new-born.   
"Yes...this is the third time he's burned since yesterday..." Dumbledore said seriously.   
"That's unusual, isn't it, Professor?" Harry asked.   
"Very unusual."   
"Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.   
"I learned about Phoenixes in Care of Magical Creatures class...and Hagrid said that...that...they burn more often when danger is coming." He finished.   
"Yes, Harry. That's correct." Dumbledore replied sadly.   
"And since Fawkes is burning this often...that means the danger is really close...I wouldn't be surprised if your scar doesn't start hurting again really soon. You should be feeling..."  
"Feelings!" Harry cut off Dumbledore, remembering why he was there.   
"Professor...I came to ask you what you thought about these things...the things I'm feeling.  
"Lately, I've been feeling like something life-changing is going to happen really soon...and I've been feeling really out of it because of that. I'm even being nice to Draco. NO!" Harry yelled, for he called him Draco again.  
Dumbledore, however, laughed.   
"Harry, dear boy, look at what's happening! I think you have some clue to what the feelings are...at least the second set..." Dumbledore said, smiling.   
"No, I have no clue!" Harry lied. Harry suspected one thing, but he knew he couldn't possibly...although his heart was telling him different.   
  
Later that night, at about three o'clock in the morning, Harry dreamed about something strange. He was just standing in the center of a room; a dark, black room. A long, scabby hand was reaching out to him. He didn't know why, but he felt his instincts telling him to grab it; telling him to help this person he didn't know.   
He grabbed it, and suddenly, the hand returned to normal human skin. The skin went from scabby to pale white. Harry pulled with all his might, and when the boy's head came into view, all he could see was this pair of cold eyes staring at him. They seemed to cry out for help. He had no clue what made him want to do this, but all of a sudden the boy jumped up from Harry's grasp and kissed Harry full on the lips.   
Harry seemed to enjoy this and gave in, opening his mouth slightly.   
After a while, they broke off, and Harry looked into the eyes that were once cold and evil, and saw a wonderful sight. The gray turned into a wonderfully beautiful shade of blue.   
Harry felt himself slowly start to wake up, but he wanted to stay in the dream. He wanted to know who this mysterious person was. He muttered "Lumos" to illuminate his face, and woke up faster than the speed of light when he saw the face.   
Draco Malfoy.   
Harry couldn't believe this.   
He was outraged.   
He had obviously woken up with a shout because Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were all staring at him, looking very confused.  
"Who were you dreaming about?" Neville asked, clutching his chest, apparently out of breath. (He probably jumped up when I screamed, thought Harry)  
"What makes you think I was dreaming about a person?" Harry asked, hoping that he didn't show the truth with his tone or expression.   
"Harry, do you have any clue what you were saying?" Ron said, looking curious and disgusted at the same time.   
Harry looked at the four of them, extremely lost. He very well knew who he was dreaming about, but he didn't recall saying anything.   
"We thought someone was trying to kill you! You were screaming things like 'No!!! Not him! I...I...'" Ron stopped, apparently not wanted to complete the sentence.   
  
In the morning, Harry was trying to act like nothing happened, but it didn't work. Ron was right on him, questioning him again.  
"Ok, Harry! Who is it? Huh? I'm your best friend! You can tell me!" Ron pestered him.  
"If you would just tell me what I said," Harry started, "I'll tell you!"   
"Ok fine!" Ron surrendered.   
"You were screaming...'I love you.'"  
Ron blushed, but that didn't compare to Harry's face, which was an equivalent to the red in his red and gold scarf.   
"I...I...couldn't have!"   
"Couldn't have what?" Hermione chimed in, now joining the pair.   
"Don't tell me you failed again!"  
"No, Hermione, he wouldn't be this depressed if he did. That's your job." Ron said, smirking at his better attempt at a comeback, better than his cardboard box one, anyway.   
She kicked him in the shin and turned to Harry.  
"So...?" She said impatiently.   
"Please, just leave me alone!" He screamed as they walked toward the Great Hall.   
"Finally!" Said a drawling voice to their right. It was Malfoy, but he was alone.   
"You've realized what I've known all along..."   
Harry was speechless at this. He was sure he meant that toward Ron and Hermione, but something in his voice told him different.   
"You've finally realized how annoying these two can be!"  
"Draco, please just leave me alone! Just this once! This is not a good time." Harry said uncomfortably. He felt strange talking to Draco after the dream.   
"See, there you go again!" Draco said, and Harry gasped, realizing too late that he called him Draco again.   
"I...I..." But Harry was speechless again. He couldn't explain it.   
"Well, Potter?" Draco waited.  
"Please, Draco..." Harry said. There was a very soft pleading tone in his voice.  
"Ok, fine, but when you've realized that hanging out with people that have absolutely no idea about anything...you know where to find me!" And Draco walked away.   
"Where's Moody when you need him?" Said Ron, remembering with a huge laugh what Moody had done to Draco years previous to that.   
"Imagine it: Draco the ferret. Oh, the possibilities!" Ron grinned a huge grin.   
Harry almost wanted to slam his head against a door like Dobby did when he started thinking of his own version of possibilities.   
  
The rest of the day, Harry found himself staring blankly into space. Whenever someone talked to him, he replied in a depressed sort of airy voice.   
"That's it!" Said Ron at lunch when Harry told him he thought he was going insane in the same airy voice.   
"Give him some bangles and oversized glasses and call him Trelawney...because that's exactly who you sound like, Harry. And when you sound like her, you knew you're mental...take Parvati and Lavender for example!"   
They looked over to where the two girls were immersed in their Divination book, giggling madly. They had been obsessed with Divination ever since their first lesson.   
"And what, might I ask, is making you have the same negative attitude as her?" Hermione said. She didn't like Professor Trelawney at all.  
"Well..." Harry started, but Ron interrupted him.   
"I know what it is! It's the dream!"   
"No!" Harry quickly lied.   
"I bet it is, and if you don't tell me now...I'll...I'll..." Ron tried to think of something so bad that Harry couldn't refuse.   
"I'll shove you in a closet with Malfoy!"   
Harry turned around in what he wanted them to think was anger, but, truth be told, only to hide a wide grin on his face. Somehow, he wouldn't mind that. 


	4. The Birthday Party

Just a note: I'm making up Draco's b-day to fit in with the plot. I just gave him my b-day lol.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next couple of weeks were hard for him. He didn't know what was worse: his emotional battles, and these new feelings he had, or Ron's constant pestering.   
"Harry please!" Ron said on Friday, November 13. "Please tell me! I'm your best friend! Please!!!!"   
"Harry doesn't want to talk about it, Ron. Just leave it at that!" Hermione said bossily.   
Everyone was acting very strangely, and Harry supposed it was due to the fact that it was Friday the 13th. Everywhere he went, people had strange items, no doubt some kind of good luck charms and other things to ward off bad luck. Harry was really never that superstitious. Ron, on the other hand, was a wreck. He had about 5 different kinds of amulets around his neck, pins, you name it. And let's not forget keeping his fingers in a cross constantly, warding off vampires that Ron alone could see.  
"You never know..." Ron said, holding his hands in front of him in the crossing position.   
Harry thought it was amusing, however, when they entered potions. Every time Snape came over to Harry and Ron, Ron crossed his fingers (making sure his back was turned, however). And, to their great surprise, Draco was not in class, nor was he seen in the corridors.   
"Ron, I have to thank you!" Harry said.   
"For...?" Ron asked, confused.   
"That was probably the first potions lesson ever that I haven't gotten in trouble. And it's all thanks to you and your fingers!" They laughed.   
"I don't think it's so funny. If Snape saw you, you'd be in for it!" Hermione said bossily.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ron said, suppressing more laughing.  
"You know what, Hermione?" He started again, looking seriously at her and stopping.   
"I finally figured out why your hair is so bushy! I think you're too stressed out, so your hair kind of..." Ron motioned with his hands to pretend that some invisible hair on his head was frizzing up.   
She shot a disgusted look at Ron and strode off to her Arithmancy lesson, while Harry and Ron headed to North Tower, and Divination.   
"I'm getting good!" Ron said, grinning ear-to-ear, happy that he was improving on his comebacks.   
  
Divination was extra-boring today, due to the fact that Trelawney was having a field day with the fact that it was Friday the 13th. She was predicting Harry's death more horribly today, saying he was to be drowned and then was to be beheaded.   
"Wow, Harry! You are special!" Ron said in an undertone as to conceal his voice from Trelawney.   
"You get to die twice!"   
Harry couldn't help it. He burst out with laughter.   
"And what, might I ask," Trelawney started in her misty voice, "is so funny about your beheading?"   
"Nothing, Professor...it was just that, I was wondering, how could I die twice?" Harry snickered.   
Professor Trelawney blushed, probably for the first time in her life, at her mistake.  
'According to her,' said a note that Ron passed to him, 'You'd have died around 500 times...once for each of her Harry-death scenes!'   
Harry had to pretend a coughing fit this time, which send Professor Trelawney out the window with excitement.   
"Go down to the hospital wing now, Potter, I'm afraid that if you stay here, you may very well suffocate from your coughing fit! Hurry! Before it is too late!" Trelawney said, rushing past him and opening the trap door for him.   
As Harry got up, thankful to be leaving this class, Ron passed another note to him, which he took care not to read until he was on his way to the hospital wing.   
'Make that 501! -Ron'   
  
Harry didn't go to the hospital wing, mainly due to the fact that nothing was wrong with him. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty because everyone was in class. Suddenly, a great shout came from right outside the portrait hole. It didn't sound like a pain scream, more like a happy scream. What puzzled Harry so much was that he thought the people who screamed...well...let's just say, he'd never expect those people to sound happy, ever.   
He was right, however. A group of people were crowded around Draco Malfoy, screaming cheerily. He noticed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, his parents, and others that were, no doubt, his other relatives. Pansy Parkinson was trying t latch her arm to Malfoy's, but he kept shrugging her off. He didn't look too fond of her at all. They were all cheering about something. Intrigued by this, Harry decided, why not? Why not go and see what they're up to? Harry thought.   
Deciding that it was best if he wasn't seen, he got his invisibility cloak quickly and ran toward where the Malfoy Clan was moving.   
They were talking excitedly, heading for a place of the castle that Harry had never seen. It was a large room, filled with silver and green streamers and balloons, and a large cake saying...  
"Happy Birthday Draco?" Harry said out loud to himself, almost forgetting he couldn't be seen and no one knew he was there. Apparently, it was Draco's birthday. November 13th.   
"Happy Birthday, son!" Lucius said, handing him a present. It was the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw, besides Draco himself, of course. It was a pocket watch that had emeralds and diamonds embedded all around it. the emeralds in the center formed a blazing green snake, and two rubies completed the creature, making it eyes. Harry actually saw Draco's eyes fill with tears as he spoke to his father.  
"Father...thank you so much! Are you sure you...?"   
"Yes, my son, it was your great grandfather's, and then my father's, then mine, and now I'm proud to say it'll be yours. Draco hugged his father. Harry suddenly felt the urge to top that present, like he wanted Draco to love his gift, not his fathers.   
He ran out the still open door, and went straight to his dormitory. Searching through all his stuff, he found nothing exceptional and beautiful enough to top the watch. Then, he saw it. The knife that Sirius had gave him for Christmas a few years ago. Harry thought twice about this, however. He loved his knife, but it was worth it for Draco. Harry wondered how his opinion of his worst enemy could have changed so much and so suddenly. But with a few charms...he could make it look about a million times better...  
  
He met up with Hermione in the common room and asked her hurriedly, "Hermione! How do you magic up stones...like Emeralds?"   
"Well," Hermione started, "it's a tricky process, but I bet you can get it done within the hour!" So Hermione went in to a lecture on how to make the stones appear, and how to place them, and he was off. He spent nearly 3 hours on trying to place them just right, not in order to copy the pocket watch's pattern, but to make it unique and beautiful. He had no idea what to put on the knife that Draco would like, but then...  
"I've got it!" He screamed out loud, drawing a couple of strange looks from his fellow Gryffindors. Harry did as Hermione had told him: "Trace the figure you want, and where you want it, then say what it's supposed to be, and the jewels will arrange themselves."  
Harry traced where he wanted the picture and muttered, "Dragon." The emeralds zoomed around and formed a perfect dragon on the handle. He thought a dragon would be perfect, owing to the fact that "Draco" meant "Dragon."  
Harry was about to wrap it, but noticed that something was missing.   
"Aha!" He said, taking a couple of the remaining rubies citrine, forming fire coming from the dragon's mouth.  
"Perfect!" Harry said, eyeing his creation carefully, searching for any mistakes. There were none.   
Harry put the cloak on and went to the room.   
Draco had obviously opened a lot more presents now, for the ground and tables were littered with wrapping paper, clothes, small items, and other birthday presents. Harry made sure that no one was looking when he pulled the cloak up just enough to let his hand put the wrapped knife on the table. He had scribbled across it, "To Draco, with all my love." He decided not to add his name, incase someone, like his father saw it. Lucius would disown Draco if he ever got anything saying the word "love" on it from Harry. When Draco went over to the table to get another slice of cake, he saw the new parcel lying there.   
He picked it up apprehensively, and read aloud, "To Draco, with all my love?"   
He opened it and his eyes watered like never before. He looked at the dragon, then on the other side to his name emblazoned across its length in emerald, ruby, and citrine. His mouth curled into a smile, tears flooded his face, and he turned to where Harry was standing.  
"Thank you..." He said almost in a whisper. Harry wondered if Draco could see through his cloak, but then noticed that half his leg was showing. The cloak was not completely covering him. Draco, by now, knew that Harry had an invisibility cloak.  
Harry smiled, knowing Draco liked it. And Harry, pulling the cloak over his leg just to make sure, went over to Draco and hugged him.   
Draco, thankfully, hugged back. Harry played with Draco's hair through his cloak as best as he could.   
"I love dragons...thank you." Draco said.   
"I love you, Draco." Harry said, before he even realized what was coming from his mouth.  
Draco looked at him shocked, almost as if he was hurt. He ran off, leaving Harry there, wondering what it was that he did wrong. 


	5. The Revealed Secret

When Harry returned to his common room later than night, he sat near the fire, thinking of what he could have possibly done wrong.   
He acted like he really liked It, Harry thought. Harry suddenly yelled at himself.   
"And since when did I say I loved him?!" Harry suddenly yelled out loud. Thankfully, there were only two people in the common room. Two first years who ran up to their dorms immediately, looking very scared.   
Harry knew it was true. He had somehow known it all along. Although he denied it, it was all to no avail.   
He had feelings for Draco, his worst enemy.  
The next morning, after having several dreams about Draco hating him, Harry sat in the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione to wake up. He had no idea how to tell them.  
"Maybe I should wait...I can't tell them yet...I don't know how those two will take something like this." Harry said out loud, again not realizing what he did until he did it. Thankfully, he didn't say anything too revealing.   
"Tell us what?" It was Ron, who was standing next a just as confused looking Hermione.   
"Ummm it's nothing!" Harry lied quickly, blushing red to rival Ron's hair.   
"Don't tell me it's nothing! You looked very disturbed about something just now before I talked...now spill it, or I will take action! Don't think I won't lock you in a closet with Malfoy!" Ron yelled at him.   
Harry smiled.  
"What in the world is the matter with you?" Ron said, scared by the ear-to-ear smile on Harry's face.   
"Nothing! Come on, let's go down for breakfast." Harry said, dragging Hermione and Ron out of the common room.   
When they got there, however, Harry wanted to go right back up.   
The Gryffindor table was buzzing with excited gossip.   
"Harry! Sit now! QUICK!" Dean Thomas yelled.   
Dean pulled Harry down beside him quickly and motioned for Seamus and Neville to come over there as well.   
"Harry! What is all this? These two first years have been telling everyone in Gryffindor that you like someone. And they would have sworn you said 'he' too!" Seamus whispered.   
"That's right! Remember what you said in that dream you wouldn't talk about! You said 'I love you' to someone! If it was a guy...maybe that's why you didn't want to talk about it!" Ron said.   
Harry was utterly embarrassed. His secret had gotten out and he had barely known it for a day yet.   
Hermione, however, thought the idea was totally idiotic.   
"Come one you guys! Would you please stop naming names of people? Harry does not like a guy! Do you Harry?" Hermione asked him.   
"N...no!" Harry said.   
Well, Harry thought, it's the truth: I don't like a guy! I love him!   
"Maybe it's you, Ron!" Seamus said, pointing at Ron and laughing.  
"It is not!" Ron yelled. "It could just as easily be you!"  
Both boys were now very red in the face.   
"Maybe it's Justin!" Dean yelled.   
Harry had become better friends with Justin in the past couple of years. But he was only a friend.   
Naming of possible guys went on for almost the entire meal, and, to Harry's great relief, the name Draco never came up.   
Harry had to go and talk to Sirius again. He knew that at least he wouldn't laugh at his feelings, and hopefully know what to do to help him.   
That is, if Harry got through Care of magical creatures alive on Monday. He would be seeing Draco again, and also for the first time since the previous night.   
When Harry walked near the paddock they would be working in today, he saw that Malfoy was already there, but, to the trio's huge surprise, he was standing as far as possible from Crabbe and Goyle.  
He looked at Harry and smirked. Harry noticed the knife on a silver chain, dangling from one of his belt loops. Harry smiled. Draco did really like it.   
As Draco walked toward them, the knife glittered in the sunlight. His pulse quickened.   
"So, decided to get here a little early." Draco drawled.   
"What's with you and Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked snobbishly.   
"They aren't too happy with me right now...but I don't need them! They're idiots!"   
Draco followed Harry's eyes as they went down to the knife again, and he smiled again.   
"Like it, Potter?" He asked.   
Of course, Draco knew it was from Harry, Harry knew that he gave it to Draco, but Ron and Hermione were clueless. Harry thought it'd be fun to play along.   
"Yeah, actually I do! Where'd you get it?" Harry said quite normally, to Ron and Hermione's great surprise.  
"Birthday present from someone VERY special!"  
"Who?" Harry asked.   
"When was your birthday?" Hermione asked.   
"Friday was my birthday! Is that a problem with you, Mudblood?" Malfoy said.  
"No! And why were you acting all friendly with Harry just now? Don't you hate us all?"   
"I was not being friendly. I was just rubbing it in your faces that I got such a wonderful gift. I still hate you, don't worry!"  
"Why do you hate Harry, anyway?" Ron broke in, asking the question he'd been dying to ask for years now.   
"He didn't do anything to you!"   
"I...I..." Draco stuttered. By the look of it, Harry had the feeling Draco might feel similar to what he felt, but Ron didn't know this.  
"I know what it is!" Hermione said.   
"It's because you got rejected by him! On the train! Harry didn't want to be friends with you and you were hurt. The only way you could get back at him is to be mean and live up to your Slytherin name!"   
They all looked shocked at this, all except for Draco. He actually looked hurt. Harry wanted to comfort him more than anything.   
But just then, Hagrid came booming next to them.   
"Al righ' Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
"Fine, Hagrid. Thanks." Harry said. And they went about their lesson quietly.   
At the end of the lesson, Draco came up next to Harry. Harry was alone due to the fact that Ron and Hermione were both in the hospital wing, nursing some huge stings that Hagrid's creatures had given them.   
"Meet me!" Draco said quietly to Harry as they walked.   
"What?" Harry said, stopping.   
Draco brought his face close to Harry's and put his mouth to his ear so that only he could hear him.   
"Meet me in the corridor by my common room. You know where that is."   
Draco's hot breath on Harry's neck and ear made Harry shiver.   
Draco walked away.   
  
Later, instead of eating lunch, Harry went to Sirius again.   
He had to tell Sirius this...and just hoped he wouldn't laugh or anything.   
He sheepishly knocked on the door, and when his godfather opened the door, Harry shook. He was scared of telling Sirius.   
"S-sirius..." Harry began.   
"Can I tell you something?"   
"Of course, Harry!" Sirius said, patting Harry's shoulder.  
"I'm kind of nervous...to talk about this..."   
"It's ok Harry! I'm like your father! You can tell me!" Sirius said.  
"Well, I'm in love with someone!" Harry said.   
"Ok! Who is it? Cho...no I know that already...Parvati, Lavender, maybe Hermione!" Sirius ticked names off on his fingers.  
"Sirius...you're way off! And I mean WAY off!"  
"Do you mean to say...?" Sirius said, seeming to come to a realization.   
Harry nodded.   
"Who is it? Ron?"  
Harry just shook his head.  
"Seamus? Dean?"   
He shook his head again.  
"Who is it?"   
"Please don't laugh!" Harry pleaded.  
"Of course I won't! Now tell me!" Sirius said, giving Harry a comforting smile.  
"It's Draco! Ok! Draco Malfoy!" He yelled.   
A couple of second year Ravenclaws paused and laughed, and then ran away.   
Harry hoped that didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
"Ok, that's the last person I would think you would...love!" Sirius said.  
"Yeah, me too! I just realized it, but somehow I've know it all along..." Harry said.  
Harry explained all about the birthday party and then the care of Magical Creatures class.   
"Then he asked me to meet him in the corridor leading to his common room. Should I go?"   
"Go! Who knows? Anything could happen!"   
Harry left.   
The biggest factor of it all would be getting rid of everyone, and if he said he was going off, people would think he was going off with his boyfriend.  
Harry headed toward his Divination lesson, deciding he would go, but not knowing what was in store for him. 


End file.
